


One Last Dance

by Dragonaddict04



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Gen, Made this on a whim, Random - Freeform, Sad, Song fic, Zelink forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonaddict04/pseuds/Dragonaddict04
Summary: (Yahaha!! You found— a bad summary!)A song fic going over Link and Zelda’s relationship
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Zelink - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I made this I was listening to a song and was like “I should make a Zelink fic about it” so here we are. It’s kinda sad, so be warned.  
> If you like it, kudos and comments are appreciated.  
> Thanks y’all! And enjoy the fic!! ;}

**_“Hundreds of eyes in the room but yours found mine,”_ **

Link was attending the Royal Hylian Gala, he was invited, more like ordered, to go because of his role as Princess Zelda’s attendant slash bodyguard but he didn’t very much like these kinds of events. He always felt awkward, especially since he had to wear his fancy Royal Guard getup, it was very uncomfortable compared to his normal tunic and trousers.

He watched his charge dance with foreigners and ambassadors from other lands. He knew her well enough to know she was not enjoying this either. He sighed in relief that at least  _ he  _ didn’t have to do that kind of thing. He would probably end up drawing his sword for one reason or another. 

He did enjoy watching her Highness dance though, she was perfectly in tune with the rhythm of the music, her methodical movements kept Link entertained. Plus, she was wearing a beautiful dress that was pinched at the waist, with tapered sleeves that hung off her shoulders. It was a light blue that slowly turned a dark midnight blue at the bottom, with soft tiny sequins that sparkled like stars in the night sky. _ She looks so beautiful tonight.  _ Link thought.

He blushed slightly, and rubbed the back of his neck. What was he thinking?! He shook his head,  _ no, don’t do this, Link, you know Zelda, the Princess and heir to the throne of Hyrule, would never go for someone like you.  _

He could hear the song Zelda was dancing to, he could tell that it was almost over, it was the second to last song of the night, so soon this would all be over and he could change back into his comfortable clothes and get some sleep.

he looked at his Princess. His light. His world. His unrequited love. 

She looked miserable. 

Her expression showed a smile but he could tell. He always could. She hated this as much as he did.  _ Oh my poor Princess.  _ He thought. Then, another thought came to mind.

_ Go ask her to dance.  _

No, he couldn’t, could he? Would he even be allowed to? 

But looking at the Princess, and seeing how truly unhappy she was, that was something Link would not take. 

_ You can do this!  _ He told himself. With his mini internal pep talk over, he made his way through the crowd towards the Princess.

She turned towards him as he approached and their eyes met. With surprise, Link saw her eyes brighten, her smile turn more genuine.  _ She’s happy to see me? _

“Excuse me, Princess,” he began reaching out one hand, “would you honor me with this dance?” 

Her eyes sparkled and she reached out, “I would love to.”

**_“I ask you to dance and by chance, our hands intertwine.”_ **

Zelda was so relieved when she saw Link walking to her. Then he asked to dance and she could feel her heart race.  _ Link, my dear Link, you’ve come to my rescue once again.  _ She knew he did it only to please her, she knew that he didn’t feel the way she felt. But it was still bliss, dancing with him.

“ **_What lasted for minutes, seemed like eternity.”_ **

  
  


**_“I had no clue this one dance, would lead you to me.”_ **

<~•~>

Two months later the Calamity struck. 

The Champions were slain.

Hyrule was lost.

And Link…

Zelda’s waited those hundred long years. When Link awoke. She set him on his journey. She held back Calamity Ganon with all her might, waiting for her beloved bodyguard to save her once again. 

And he did. Like he always did. Like he did even back then, at the Gala. 

“May I ask,”

“Do you really remember me?”

<~•~>

Several years after the fall of Calamity Ganon. Link proposed.

He finally,  _ finally  _ had the courage to confess his love to the woman he had held so close for so long. 

And she said ‘yes’. Because she loved him too, neither of them knew, but all that time, they both loved one another. 

Now, after a hundred years, after saving Hyrule and restoring peace. They could finally

_ Finally  _ be together.

  
  


**_“Hundreds of friends in the room, and you’re dressed in white.”_ **

  
  


Her gown shimmered as she walked, she could hear the music before she got outside where the ceremony was being held, a beautiful wedding melody provided by a Rito Link had met in his travels named Kass. 

He had met so many interesting people on his travels, and Zelda enjoyed getting to know all of them. Now they were all gathered to celebrate Link and Zelda. 

**_“You walk down the aisle and I smile, to know that you’re mine.”_ **

Link gazed at all the people, everyone was there, all of them waiting for the bride.

And there she was, in all her beauty, Zelda. Link smiled at her as she walked slowly towards him, her steps light and confident.

Everyone was crying and smiling as Zelda made her way up to Link. Sidon especially.

Link had to hold in a chuckle as the big Zoran Prince bawled his eyes out. Sidon has been such a good friend. And was now his best man.

Link’s heart was so full, he felt so much love, more than he had ever felt. He was truly happy. For the first time in a very long time.

Kapson looked down at Link and Zelda, who now held hands, standing next to each other. 

_ Finally  _

  
  
  


“I pronounce you man and wife.”

<~•~>

  
  


**_“We cheers our champagne and wait for our song to begin_ **

**_The band starts to play and you ask me to dance once again”_ **

They danced all night, even once the music stopped, they continued to dance. 

After everyone had left, and they were all alone together, they still danced. 

Spending the rest of his life with Zelda sounded perfect to Link. 

_ I love you,  _ my  _ Zelda. _

She felt the same. They danced for hours on end, she knew him, he knew her, they were happy. They were one.

_ I love you,  _ my  _ Link. _

_ <~•~> _

Years went by. Link and Zelda got older, but never stopped having adventurers and going on journeys, they traveled all of Hyrule and beyond, seeing wonderful things and never once slowing down. 

**_“Fifty-nine years have gone by since you said yes,”_ **

Eventually they returned to Hateno Village, where their home was. 

The years they spent together were the best years of their lives, they both agreed. 

“How are you feeling, Zel?” Link asked his wife softly as she lay in bed, resting.

“Mm” she hummed softly 

**_“Even now in your hospital bed you still look your best,”_ **

“Link,”

“Yes, my Princess?”

“Hold my hand..?”

Link placed his fingers on Zelda’s hand, slowly intertwining her fingers in his. Her hands were cold, but smooth, he rubbed his thumb across the top of her hand comfortingly. 

“I love you so much, Link” she breathed, smiling.

“My my, Princess,” he smiled fondly, “I love you too.” He kissed her lips. 

“I must look like a mess.” She mumbled, blushing.

“You’re as beautiful as the day I met you, Zel.” He whispered. 

  
  


“Link?”

“Yes?” 

“Would you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

**_“We might be old but there's still one thing we can do,”_ **

“Dance for me?”

Link smiled at her, “of course.” 

**_“Put on a song, let's pretend to dance round the room”_ **

Thinking for a moment, Link began to hum. 

Zelda recognized the tune, it made her heart ache, in a good way.  _ I wish I could dance with you. _ But she couldn’t get out of bed anymore. So she watched Link, her amazing husband, put his hands up, and pretend to dance with her while humming the song they danced to all those many years ago.

_ Darling Link, I love you more than the world, you are mine and I am yours. Would you dance with me again someday in the future? I hope so. _

<~•~>

Link cried.  _ I love you, I love you so much, Zel please, please come back.  _

**_“Thirty-five hours have gone by since your last breath,”_ **

He sat outside by the tree in the backyard, staring at the twilight sky. A slight chill in the breeze made him shiver. 

He thought back, throughout their life together. The warmth of the thoughts made his heart ache.

**_“Memories of dancing with you are all I have left,”_ **

He could see her now, in his mind, in that beautiful light blue dress, her golden hair draped across her shoulders, her eyes bright and lively. 

He reached out to the sky with one hand. He could see her so clearly. It’s like she was right there. Waiting for him.

**_“Just a few seconds before it's my time to go,”_ **

And then she  _ was  _ there, holding out both hands to embrace him.

“come home, Link” 

**_“Hello, my god and my love at last I am home.”_ **

He reached out, like he had back then, at the Gala, he reached out and grabbed her hands in his, and together,

they danced once again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a link to the song, if you haven’t heard it, give it a listen! The artist is great! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=k4WbtKSHA4o


End file.
